Rain
by Ryouga Yagami
Summary: It's hard to adapt to some changes.
1. Tears from the Sky

Rain Ryouga Yagami

Ranma 1/2 is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi

Ryouga was walking, lost again, but he knew he was in Nerima. Earlier, he had bad news. Ranma and Akane were married. He didn't know what to do now, all he wanted was to be far away from Nerima, from Tokyo, from Japan, from the world. He thought of places he could go. 'Maybe other country, or I could try to find my house... cross that out'. He wasn't so sad as he thought he would be. Everything was walking that way, Ranma and Akane were made for each other. 'Strange I never thought of them this way when it was so obvious'.

Rain. He opened his umbrella and looked around. He was in a park. 'That was close', he thought. Suddenly he saw someone sat in a bench, despite the rain. He got near and saw it was a girl. 'What is she doing there?', and after some time, he recognized the girl that was getting soaked, 'Ukyo'

Ukyo was sad and depressed. It was a week since Ranma and Akane married and she still could not believe in it. Her will was to close her restaurant and go away. Actually she didn't have any good idea of what to do. 'Why can't I understand I lost him?'. She decided to take a walk to clarify her thoughts.

'I have to be strong. I have to do something about it... but I...', she cried again, 'Why can't these tears stop?', she looked at the sky without any particular motive. All she got from the sky were raindrops, 'Great', she thought and sat on a bench, not caring for the fact that she could get a cold if she stayed there.

Ryouga approached and put his umbrella above him and Ukyo, "Hello, are you crazy?", he asked and stood by her side. It wasn't the best approach, but it wasn't like him and Ukyo really cared for it at that moment.

"Ryouga! Wha... What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing, but if you want to know, I got bad news"

Ukyo looked at the ground, "So you know about Ranma and Akane", Ryouga just nodded.

"You will be sick", Ryouga said after sometime.

"I don't care", Ukyo said.

"You don't?", Ryouga inclined to see her face better.

"No, I don't", she said and looked away from Ryouga.

Ryouga found this strange, 'She's depressive, that is new', he shook his head, 'Man, something happened to me', he looked at the sky. The rain was getting stronger, but nothing he needed to worry about. He realized Ukyo was very close to him, but, for some reason, he wasn't nervous. 'Great, maybe I can help her'

"So?", Ukyo said.

Ryouga blinked, "Huh, so what?"

Ukyo sighed, "I asked what are you doing here?"

Ryouga seemed confused, "Don't know. I saw you in the rain and thought this was strange. Maybe I could help you, don't know", he said.

"That is sweet, Ryouga", Ukyo said and even seemed happier with Ryouga's answer. At first, he thought she was making fun of him, but her smile showed him she was happy that he cared.

Ryouga blushed and looked away, "..."

"Ryouga? What's wrong? You became shy. Just because I said you did something sweet?"

"...of... of course not, I just... lost my voice for some moments", Ryouga watched Ukyo by the corner of his eyes. When he noted that she was looking directly at him, he looked away again.

"Yeah, right", Ukyo said and grinned.

Suddenly the rain stopped, "Good", he closed his umbrella and noticed Ukyo's grin, "I think I can go now", he said.

"Why? So soon?", she asked a little nervous.

"Because you finally stopped to cry and even grinned", he said and got his backpack, "Bye, Ukyo. Have a good life".

'I never knew Ryouga would be the one to help me', suddenly she saw the lost boy was distant, "Ryouga!", she called.

He turned to look Ukyo. He showed something close to a smile, "Yeah?"

Ukyo was nervous, she didn't know what to say, "Ryouga... do you... want to... eat something?"

Ryouga put a hand on the back of his head. He was going to say no, but then remembered that he could be hungry in the middle of nowhere, "Uh... sure, Ukyo. It would be great", he replied.

Ukyo walked and reached Ryouga, "I'm glad you accept it", she put her arm around his and Ryouga blushed.

"I..."

"Don't need to say nothing, sugar. I'll lead you to my restaurant, can we go?", Ukyo smiled.

"Su... sure", Ryouga said and both walked to Ukyo's restaurant. Maybe something can happen and they can be more than friends. But we never know the future. 


	2. Paranoic

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2. Someday I'll own something

Rain

Ryouga Yagami

Two months had passed. Ranma got home after being caught by the rain and changed to his female form. He looked for a kettle and warmed some water. He would ask Akane to do that, but he thought that maybe she would spoil it someway. He didn't know how she couldn't hot some water, but when you put Akane in a kitchen everything could happen.

'Talking about the devil', he thought as she sensed her entering in the kitchen. They looked at each other for a moment and then she left. Ranma sighed. Married life wasn't so good as he thought it would be. In his mind, after marrying Akane everything would get better, they wouldn't fight so much, at least.

But he couldn't stop thinking that maybe the fault was his. He tried, but was already used to tease her and sometimes he didn't respect the limits.

Nerima was calmer too. After an initial chaos because of their marriage, things were... boring. He knew this state wouldn't last forever, probably the others were planning to break them up. Being married didn't mean much for Nerima crew. Girls and boys were drying their tears and getting ready to attack again. And fighting with Akane would not get him anywhere. It would only give courage to people to try breaking them up.

Back to his male form he went to the room he and Akane were sharing. She was there, on the bed, reading a book and pretending he was not there. It would make him happy to hear her scream to him, hit him with her mallet, anything. But being ignored was worse, it was like he didn't exist to her.

He confessed to himself, he was paranoic. He was waiting an attack at any moment. Some of his ex-fiances coming to hurt Akane or Ryoga and Kuno challenging him to a fight. He sighed again and sat on the bed, causing Akane to close her book and go to the window. He laid down and watched her back. Then he looked at the ceiling and then at her to make sure she was all right. This was another signal that he was really getting paranoic. Outside, the rain was weaker and Akane watched it stop silently.

Then, her face changed. Ranma was going to ask what happened when she turned to him first.

"Come here, Ranma. Look at that"

Ranma went there, "Where?"

"There", she pointed. A couple walking under an umbrella. Wouldn't be something to remark, if it weren't Ryoga and Ukyo under the umbrella. Laughing, having a good time. She was carrying a bag and he was holding the umbrella and though they couldn't hear what they were saying, Ranma could see they were enjoying the moment. Akane was smiling. Maybe she wouldn't be angry if he... and then he hold her close. She was surprised, but soon she rested her head on his shoulder.

And then, they were back on terms without saying a word. This was good, because Ranma couldn't spoil the moment if he didn't need to talk. And he was happy that Ryoga and Ukyo wouldn't, at least it seemed, be a problem.

But as a bolt of lighting, something broke the roof frightening them. "Maniac violent girl away from airen!"

'Too soon to be happy', Ranma thought. 


End file.
